


The Way He Looks At Her

by fallingforfiction



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She noticed the way that Lucas looked at Maya.  (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Looks At Her

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching this show literally last night at...1 AM? And I'm already caught up. I'm not proud of this, but my point is that I grew up watching Boy Meets World so I decided to give Girl Meets World a try and by the 3rd episode, I was already shipping Lucaya because my chill is never anywhere to be found, dammit. Enjoy!

Riley wasn't oblivious. She noticed the way that Lucas looked at Maya. To be completely honest, it was pretty hard _not_ to.

_Everyone noticed._ He didn't exactly make any effort to hide it, either. 

But for her, it was fairly easy to just ignore it...well, it was _at first_ , anyway, because she never returned that same look. She had convinced herself without a shred of difficulty that she didn't have anything to worry about. Still, she observed the way his eyes would somehow always drift her way. He would smile at the back of her head while she spoke in class and he allowed her to constantly tease him.

Whenever she wasn't looking, at any given moment, his eyes would be on her.

It wasn't until she began noticing that Maya's eyes would fill with the same look that the nervousness started spilling into her veins. Especially after that _one_ day; the day that she was upset the school was going to be cutting the arts classes. Lucas defended what she loved; he defended _her._ He said that _he wanted her to be happy._ There was a change in Maya on that day and all of the days thereafter. Because it was clear that he cared about her. 

_He cared about the blonde beauty._

Riley was never all that well at communicating properly what she was feeling; words weren't necessarily her forté, especially when it came to _him_ and that was precisely why when she finally built up the courage to say something, she _had_ to. She'd been chickening out for weeks prior.

He had initially greeted her with his usual, easy smile which faded almost instantaneously when he saw her expression as she approached him. It was one he couldn't place.

"I see the way you look at Maya, Lucas." She blurted suddenly, sighing. Her voice was only a whisper, though, as she simply couldn't ignore it anymore.

"But more importantly, I also see the way _she_ looks at _you_ and as much as I wish it were me you looked at like that..." 

He was at an absolute loss for words. He was caught completely off-guard and she managed to make him feel guilty; so _incredibly_ guilty. He knew that she liked him and he _did_ like her too - it just wasn't nearly in the same way he felt about Maya. 

"I care about her and she deserves to be happy. _You_ could make her happy. I know that you could." She finished strongly; much stronger than she felt.

"Riley-"

"Hey, don't waste time! You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late."

She offered him a small smile and ushered him around in the direction he should be walking, watching as he started fading into the distance in the pursuit of her. But he found her by almost running into her and Riley swore her heart dropped because they were still in her line of sight; even though she knew the decision she made was for the best, she'd been hoping she wouldn't have to _actually_ witness it. 

He opened his mouth to say something to Maya, the words not finding their way out as she stared up at him. He could see the confusion in her bright blue eyes, knowing a sarcastic remark was bound to leave her lips if he didn't speak first. Still, the words he was looking for simply weren't forming and he only had one other idea of how to get his feelings across to her. 

He glanced at her lips, as he'd done before, only this time he leaned down and finally pressed his lips to hers. Everyone in the hall came to a halt, some passing money to others with low grumbles because they'd lost an apparent bet, but all seemed to just stare in awe. They didn't care. Her arm made its way around the back of his neck, her other hand cupping his cheek as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. The involuntary goosebumps caused by his touch trailed her skin in flashes, taking her breath away all the more.

They pulled away, foreheads resting together before she looked up at him with pink cheeks and smiled. It was the first time he'd ever seen her blush. Thankfully, she understood  _everything_  his kiss whispered to her that words couldn't, much like the way he looks at her. 

Because the way that Lucas looks at Maya is positively overflowing with love; and love...well, that's _indescribable_.  


End file.
